


[podfic] All these words I don't just say

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds writing the song difficult enough. Deciding whether he should send the song to Frank, Mikey, and Gerard? Even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All these words I don't just say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All these words I don't just say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820581) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



> Happy birthday to my darling aka. You make every day a joy and I love you very much. We are forever family. *cuddles and kisses galore*
> 
> You always make me cry - in the best way - so I thought I'd try to return the favor. 
> 
> Much gratitude to my beloved argentumlupine for gifting me her words and technical help and artistic prowess. Couldn't you just stare at Ray all day?

Cover Art provided by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:12:10 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/052913/052913.mp3) | **Size:** 11.9 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/052913/052913.m4b) | **Size:** 12.2 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All these words I don't just say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820581) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
